Any number of containers, collectors, and transporters for gathering material such as garbage, leaves, mulch, grass clippings and the like have been suggested and commercialized in the past. Several of these devices even include a funnel or similar structure for facilitating the passage of the material into a container. Unfortunately, such prior art collection devices suffer from many shortcomings. For example, prior art collection devices do not include a device to entrap the collected material within the container after the material has been directed past the funnel. Often, when it is windy, previously collected material will blow out of the container. Also, as the container fills, the previously collected material tends to easily spill out of the container when the container is in a horizontal collection position. Prior art collection devices also fail to provide means for simultaneously filling multiple bags or bins using a funnel apparatus, means for nesting multiple collection devices, or means for collapsing the collection device for convenient storage.